One Man
by jewel0404
Summary: There's a man. Who loves you so much. There's a man. Who can't even say I love you. By your side I put my hand out and at a path were you can always reach me I, who cherishes you more than myeslf, am with you.HAEHYUK!


One Man

.

.

.

Haehyuk's ff

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum lebar saat seseorang dengan scraft coklat muda itu masih duduk di sana. Begitu langkahnya mulai mendekat, Donghae memperlambat langkahnya. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, ia menutup kedua mata pemuda itu dari belakang.

Si pemuda terkejut. Kemudian segera melepaskan buku yang sedang ia baca untuk memegang tangan seseorang yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Si pemuda ikut tersenyum saat merasakan kulit si penutup "Donghae-ya~"

Tangan Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari mata pemuda tersebut dan segera duduk di kursi yang sama dengan si pemuda. "hai"

Si pemuda tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan Donghae. Dengan senyum konyolnya ia membalah "hallo~"

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Donghae mengubah posisinya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda tersebut. "mood mu terlihat sangat baik, ingin cerita?"

Si pemuda kembali tersenyum lebar. Yang tanpa sadar turut membuat bibir Donghae ikut tersenyum lebih lebar. "janji jangan memberi tahu orang lain?"

Donghae menepuk dadanya dua kali kemudian membuat pose seperti mengunci bibirnya sendiri masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"aku jatuh cinta~"

Senyum Donghae luntur sudah. Matanya yang berbinar ingin tahun meredup. Namun begitu milahat kilat kebingungan pada mata pemuda di hadapannya, senyum Donghae kembali melebar.

"jinjja?! Woaaa dengan siapa? aish berhenti merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae tertawa mendengar reaksi Donghae. "hmm habis aku takut Donghae menyebarkannya pada orang lain sih~ Donghaekan punya banyak teman, sementara aku hanya punya Hae.." suaranya sedikit melirih seiring kalimatnya berakhir.

Donghae mendekat, mengelus rambut pemuda berscraft coklat itu lembut. "aniya, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya dan aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Senyum gusi Hyukjae kembali melebar. Yang entah mengapa selalu membuat bibir Donghae refleks ikut tersenyum. "gomawo" ucapnya dengan nada manjanya sembari memeluk Donghae hangat.

Tangan Donghae berhenti mengelus rambut halus tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat Hyukjae memeluknya. Selalu begini, sentuhan Hyukjae selalu membuat jantungnya berdesir..

"apa aku boleh tau siapa namja beruntung yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Donghae pelan

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae."Hae mengenalnya.."

"nugu?"

"dia namja yang sering datang bersama Hae untuk menjengukku.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

_It must've been a long time. Long enough for these words to become colorless._

_Even if I just see your eyes, I know everything,_

_Like your friend, like your shadow_

"ya!" Hyukjae segera berlari menyusul Donghae yang membawa lari boneka nemo kesayangannya. "ya! Hae berhentiiiiii aish kenapa larimu cepat sekali sih?!"

Donghae tampak tertawa lepas melihat raut kesel Hyukjae yang malah terlihat lucu dimatanya. "ya! kau yang lambat!"

_Brukk _

Suara itu sukses membuat Donghae berlari cepat membalik arah. Tanpa berfikir suara apa itu, Donghae sudah sangat hafal.

"Hyukkie-ah gewanchana? Hei apa yang sakit,eoh?!" Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat darah mulai terlihat di hidung Hyukjae. Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Hyukjae dan berlari cepat menuju kamar rawat namja cantik tersebut.

Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae di ranjangnya, kemudian menekan panggilan darurat berulang-ulang.

"Hyukkie.. gewanchana?"tanyanya begitu khawatir sembari menatap mata sayu Hyukjae yang mulai tertutup. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang kembali dingin dan berair.

Hyukjae tersenyum menatap Donghae. Masih dengan senyum manisnya. Kemabil Donghae ikut tersenyum, meski masih terlalu banyak sirat khawatir dimatanya.

"gewanchana.." kata-kata itu terucap bersamaan dengan air mata Hyukjae jatuh dari mata sayunya.

Donghae makin mengenggam erat tangan Hyukjae saat air mata itu jatuh. Tangan Donghae yang lainnya sibuk menghapus air mata tersebut. "mana yang sakit, hmm?"

Hyukjae menggeleng kembali "gewanchana.." jawab suara lirih tersebut.

_We must've been together always. When you're having hard time and you are sad,_

_even when you're lonley. Holding onto seperation a bit longer,_

_Even when I'm hurting to wipe away your tears.._

"hai"

Bibir itu tersenyum tepat saat kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Selalu, selalu Donghae orang yang ia lihat saat matanya melihat terangnya dunia. "hai.." jawabnya lirih.

Donghae kembali mengelus rambut halus itu "bagaimana, eum? Sudah baikan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

Donghae reflek berdiri dari duduknya saat mata itu kembali tertutup. 'hyuk.."

"gewanchana Hae-ah.." dan mata itu kembali terbuka masih dengan senyum manisnya "aku hanya masih merasa lelah.."

Donghae menghela nafasnya lega. Kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. "jangan begitu lagi, araseo?"

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian kembali menutup matanya. "Hae.." ucapnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup "kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang cinta.. apa tidak ada yang kau sukai?"

Tubuh Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. "kau yakin ingin tau?"

Hyukjae segera membuka matanya kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Ani, aku mencintainya.. sangat" ucap Donghae dengan mata yang menerawang menatap jendela kamar rawat Hyukjae.

Sementara Hyukjae sibuk menebak-nebak siapa yang sedang Donghae bicrakan. Donghae jarang sekali menceritakan teman-teman sekolahnya. Ya, meski tak jarang Donghae datang dengan beberapa temannya termaksud Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"nugu? Ayo beritahu aku! Aku saja memberi tahu padamu!"

Donghae tercekat mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Ah benar juga, Hyukjae menyukai Kyuhyun.

"ani, kau tak boleh tahu"

"ish! Dasar pelit! Ayo beritahu!"

"tidak"

"beritahu"

"tidak"

"beritahu"

"tidak"

"beritahu!"

"arraseo!" Donghae sedkit berteriak. "yang aku suka itu..."

_Cklek_

"hai semua! Aku datang sendiri hari ini"

"Kyuhyun..."

_There's a man. Who loves you so much._

_There's a man. Who can't even say I love you._

_By your side I put my hand out and_

_at a path were you can always reach me_

_I, who cherishes you more than myself, am with you._

Mata Donghae tertutup. Tubuhnya yang ia baringkan di atas sofa ia biarkan sakit. Ia tidak tidur. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Jika Kyuhyun disini..

Jantungnya berkali-kali berdenyut sakit mendengar beberapa kali tawa yang terluncur begitu saja dari bibir merah muda Hyukjae. Bukan, bukan tawa Hyukjae yang membuatnya sakit. Ia sangat menyukai tawa Hyukjae. Tapi, seseorang yang membuatnya tertawa yang membuatnya sakit..

Cho Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari kamar rawat Hyukjae sejak ia tiba-tiba datang sore tadi.

Melihat binar mata Hyukjae yang mendadak bersinar saat Kyuhyun datang, Donghae lebih memilih mengatakan ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Dan setelah berkali-kali berusaha untuk tidur dan menutup telinganya serapat mungkin, perih di jantung Donghae tetap tak mengizinkannya tidur.

Dalam terpejamnya mata Donghae, ia menggenggam kaus bagian dadanya.

Ia dan Hyukjae. Semua teman smpnya mengatakan mereka bagai Spongebob dan Patrick. Konyol, tapi tak akan terpisahkan. Bagai Tom dan Jerry. Berisik, namun selalu bersama. Bagai dan Plankton. Rival, namun bekerja sama. dari semuanya, Donghae tahu mereka memang tak akan terpisahkan..

Tapi ia tahu tak selamanya Hyukjae hanya akan bermanjaan dengannya.

Dahulu memang iya, tapi semenjak ia tak sengaja menabrakkan motor Kyuhyun ke pohon yang menyebabkan ia harus menebenkan Kyuhyun di motornya sampai motor Kyuhyun keluar bengkel dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus membawa Kyuhyun menjenguk Hyukjae-kegiatan rutinnya saat pulang sekolah-, dan saat itulah mata Kyuhyun maupun Hyukjae tak terlepaskan satu sama lain..

Donghae membuka matanya. Ia sudah tak sanggup. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya air matanya jatuh.

Donghae tak pernah menangis semenjak tau Hyukjae sakit. Ia selalu ingin terlihat kuat di depan Hyukjae, ia tak mau Hyukjae-yang gampang menangis itu- ikut sedih saat melihat airmatanya.

Donghae selalu memasang senyumnya dalam keadaan apapun itu sejak Hyukjae mulai merasa tertekan dengan penyakitnya sendiri. Ia selalu membuat Hyukjae tertawa sebisanya meskipun hanya berbalas sebuah senyum tipis. Hingga lambat laun Hyukjae kembali, Ia sudah tak takut dengan penyakitnya karena senyum Donghae. Ya, karena Donghae..

Donghae membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Lampu sudah dimatikan, jadi Hyukjae tak akan melihatnya, kan?

Melindungi Hyukjae adalah tujuan hidupnya. Orang tuanya yang merupakan pekerja keras jarang berada di rumah. Membuat Donghae selalu kabur ke rumah Hyukjae yang berada persis di samping rumahnya. Ibu Hyukjae adalah ibu keduanya, sosok wanita yang memperlakukannya bak anak sendiri hingga membuat Hyukjae marah padanya.

Donghae terkekeh mengingatnya, masih tetap dengan air matanya.

Hyukjae adalah segalanya. Dahulu Hyukjae yang selalu berusaha membuat Donghae tertawa. Hyukjae yang mengajarkannya perasaan. Hyukjae yang membuatnya tau apa itu rasanya sedih, sakit, bahagia, konyol, idiot, dan ...cinta

Ia sedih saat pertama kali penyakit apa yang belakangan membuat Hyukjae pingsan di pelajaran olahraga, sangat sangat sedih sesungguhnya. Ia sakit saat melihat pertama kali Hyukjae masuk kedalam ruangan terapinya dan sakitnya bertambah saat Hyukjae keluar dari ruang terapinya dengan rintihan pilu penuh air mata namja cantik itu.

Ia bahagia saat pertama kali melihat tawa Hyukjae setelah belakangan ia murung dan tak mau bicara karena menganggap penyakitnya membunuh segalanya dan ia pula lah yang membuat Hyukjae tertawa lagi..

Kenangan-kenangan masa smp yang bahagia kini berputar di kepala Donghae. Saat Hyukjae mengajaknya bolos lalu ketahuan, dan dengan bodohnya mereka tertawa bahagia dan bercanda ria saat di hukum membersihkan perpustakaan yang luasnya hampir sama dengan setengah lapangan sepak bola.

Donghae kembali terkekeh. Indah sekali bukan? Meski Hyukjae sedang sakit pun, Hyukjae tetap dapat membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan senyumnya. Hyukjae adalah segalanya untuk Donghae, karena itu ia rela melakukan segalanya untuk melihat kebahagiaan abadi Hyukjae..

"Hae-ah"

Donghae terkejut. Dan segera menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di single sofa tepat di samping sofa Donghae. Hyukjae pasti sudah tidur..

"aku tau kau dari tadi tak tidur"

Donghae hanya berdeham sebagai balasan. "kau akan segera pulang?"

"jika aku katakan mencintainya, apa reaksimu?" bukan jawaban, tapi sebuah pertanyaan lah yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu.. Hyukjae sudah mengatakan ia mencintai Kyuhyun.. lalu..

"jika kau yang akan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, maka aku akan membunuhmu jika menyakitinya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae mengalah..

_To make you laugh, I think of only that and_

_When and where ever you are I'm watching you and missing you._

_And who worries of only you,_

Donghae berlari cepat tanpa peduli sudah berapa kali ia menabrak para pengunjung rumah sakit tempat di mana Hyukjae di rawat.

Matanya berkaca saking begitu khawatirnya ia dengan Hyukjae. Kakinya yang sakit akibat terjatuh dari tangga rumah sakit saat munuju tempat Hyukjae berada benar-benar tak ia hiraukan. Persetan dengan luka atau bengkak! Hyukjae jauh lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri!

Dari tempat dimana ia sedang berlari sekarang, dapat ia lihat ibu Hyukjae yang menangis dalam pelukan ayah Hyukjae.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Matanya menatap pintu tertutup dengan lampu merah di atasnya. Menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung.

"eomma.." panggilnya pada ibu Hyukjae pelan.

Sadar Donghae sudah datang, ibu Hyukjae beranjak mendekati Donghae kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"eomma, ada apa.. Hyukkie.. baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Donghae bergetar. Ia tak akan sanggup mendengar kalimat mengerikan yang selama ini sering terbayang di otaknya

Ibu Hyukjae mengangguk berkali-kali. "ne Donghae-ah.. Hyukkie baik-baik saja hiks.. Hyukkie.. Hyukkie mendapatkan donor sum-sum tulang belakang yang cocok Hae-ya.." ucap ibu Hyukjae dengat raut yang begitu bahagia meski masih dengan tangis bahagianya.

Donghae terkejut. Sangat. Ia kemudian ikut menangis dan langsung bersujud di depan pintu yang masih tertutup tersebut.

"terima kasih tuhan.. terima kasih telah mendengar doa kami.."

.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan penuh binar kebahagiaan. "aku akan sembuh Hae-ya.. ucapanmu benar.."

Donghae yang menggenggam tangan lemas Hyukjae ikut tersenyum bahagia. "aku tak pernah berbohong,kan? Cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa kembali bersekolah bersama lagi.."

Kemudian Hyukjae mengangguk semangat. "eum! Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekolah bersama Hae lagi.. aku tak mau jauh-jauh dari Hae lagi.. habisnya Hae ke rumah sakit hanya ketika sore sih.."

Donghae mencubit gemas pipi Hyukjae yang menggembung imut.

Operasi Hyukjae berhasil. Ini sudah empat hari pasca operasi, dan tubuh Hyukjae tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia menolak sum-sum tulang belakang tersebut.

Donghae bahagia. Sangat. Akhirnya ia akan bermain dengan Hyukjae lagi, akhirnya ia dapat menginap di kamar Hyukjae lagi, akhirnya ia dapat bersama-sama dengan Hyukjae lagi seperti smp dulu, akhirnya..

"oh iya, Kyuhyun itu satu sekolah denganmu kan?"

Dan pertanyaan itu.. Donghae mendadak diam mendengarnya. Mungkin beberapa harapan yang sudah ia ucapakan diatas, tidak akan terjadi lagi..

"Hae?"

"oh? Ya, Kyuhyun satu kelas denganku.."

Hyukjae kembali tersenyum senang "ah aku jadi tak sabar~ satu sekolah dengan Hae dan Kyuhyunie pasti sangat menyenangkan~"

Dan hati Donghae kembali perih..

_There's a man. Who loves you so much._

_There's a man. Who can't even say I love you._

_By your side I put my hand out and_

_at a path were you can always reach me_

_I, who cherishes you more than myeslf, am with you._

Hyukjae terus mengikuti kemanapun punggung Donghae pergi. Ia merasa takut dengan pandangan orang-orang asing di sekolah barunya. Ya, Hyukjae sudah sembuh.. meski sekarang ia terpaksa menjadi adik kelas Donghae karena harus mengulang.

"Hyukkie, jangan berjalan di belakangku begitu, kemarilah" Donghae menarik tangan kurus Hyukjae dan membawanya ke samping Donghae. Dan kini keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan.

"Hae aku takut.."

Donghae terkekeh mendengar cicitan Hyukjae. "tenanglah, mereka semua baik sebenarnya" ucap Donghae seraya mengacak rambut halus Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Donghae. Selalu percaya.

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae sembari berjalan. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan di rumah sakit dulu ketika Hyukjae merasa kelelahan.

Meski di tatap bingung banyak orang, Donghae tak keberatan. Jika Hyukjae nyaman begitu, maka ia tak akan mengambil kenyamanan itu.

Karena Hyukjae adalah segalanya untuk Donghae..

"Hyukkie!"

Sebuah suara sukses membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan entah mengapa membuat Donghae merasa kehilangan.

"kyu!"

Dan Donghae kembali tersenyum getir.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat kearahnya.

Dan mulai saat ini, senyum Hyukjae bukan hanya untuk Donghae..

.

"huaa jika tau ada tempat seperti ini pasti murid-murid itu tak perlu susah payah memolos melompati pagar belakang!" seru Hyukjae ceria saat Donghae mengajaknya ke puncak gedung sekolahnya.

Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah riang Hyukjae. Ia seperti melihat Hyukjae ketika smp dulu..

Tangan Donghae dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, dan membawanya duduk bersender di tembok atap tersebut.

"jika aku sedang bosan di kelas, aku sering kesini dan berharap kau menemaniku saat itu.." gumam Donghae sembari memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Donghae "Hae mianHae.. karenaku, setengah masa sma mu jadi terbuang begitu saja.." lirih Hyukjae dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum tenang. "aniya.. aku tak pernah menyesal. Yang penting sekarang setengah dari masa sma ku yang lainnya sudah bersamamu, kan?"

Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar kalimat Donghae. Matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca "gomawo Hae-ah.." ucapnya seraya mencuim pipi Donghae cepat.

Donghae tersentak. Demi tuhan sedekat apapun ia selama ini dengan Hyukjae, ini yang pertama kalinya Hyukjae menciumnya meski dipipi.

"oh iya"

Donghae segera menoleh pada Hyukjae saat namja cantik itu kembali bicara. "Hae belum memberitahuku siapa yang Hae suka~" rajuknya sembari mempotkan bibirnya.

Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas. "tidak, aku tak akan memberitahukannya"

"ish! Curang! Beritahuu"

"tidak!"

"beritahu"

"tidak"

"beritahu"

"tidak"

"beritahuuu pokonya beritauuu"

"aish! Jinjja! Jangan berteriak!" Donghae segera membekap mulut Hyukjae saat namja manis itu mulai berteriak-merajuk- "arraseo.."

Donghae mengubah posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam.

"aku.."

_Braak _

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu atap gedung yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana. "bisa aku bicara dengan Hyukkie" ucapnya masih terengga-enggah.

Hyukjae tampak kebingungan. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk berdiri, namun terhenti saat merasa seseorang menarik tangan Hyukjae yang lainnya.

"bicaralah disini, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae tanpa ekspresi.

Kyuhyun tampak menahan nafas. Kemudian ia menatap Hyukjae dalam sembari menggenggam tangan namja manis tersebut. "Hyukkie sarangHae.."

Hyukjae terkejut. Ia segera menoleh pada Donghae dengan binar kebahagiaannya. Seolah mengatakan ia sangat senang saat ini.

Di belakang keduanya Donghae tengan mencengkram tangannya. Sakit. Meski ia tahu hari ini akan segera terjadi, tetap saja ini begitu menyakitkan.

Hyukjae kembali menoleh pada Donghae, kali ini dengan raut ragu. Dari matanya ia bertanya pada Donghae, apa ia harus menerimanya, atau.. tidak?

Dan Donghaepun mengangguk. Menyetujui apapun yang Hyukjae mau, apapun yang akan membuat Hyukjae senang..

"nado sarangHae kyu.."

Donghae tersenyum miris. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu atap tersebut. "aku ingin ke toilet.." ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangannya dan segera turun meninggalkan keduanya.

Air mata Donghae kembali jatuh. Akhirnya ini terjadi. Tapi demi apapun ia tetap tak rela. Ia yang merawat Hyukjae, ia yang melindungi Hyukjae, ia yang menghapus air mata Hyukjae, ia yang membuat Hyukjae tertawa, ia yang mengajari Hyukjae menari, ia yang selalu berada di samping Hyukjae, dan ia yang begitu mencintai Hyukjae..

Pada akhirnya ia terus meenjauh meninggalkan keduanya. Meninggalkan cintanya yang sudah ia beri pada Hyukjae tanpa Hyukjae sendiri tahu. Yang ia tahu, pasti setelah ini pun Hyukjae akan kembali datang kepadanya dan bercerita

Tak apa, sungguh ia tak apa..

Yang penting, Hyukjae akan kembali berpulang padanya..

_For the thousandth time I swallow and again for ten thousandth time I try to set_

_everthing straight. I want to tell you. I think I'm going to go insane but._

_I want to embrace you all at one but..._

_There's a girl, who doesn't know I'm like this._

_Who receives love but doesn't even know that it is love._

_Leaving you, who is as foolish as I and sad,_

_At this moment tears come but I'm happy._

_It's because you're by my side._

.

.

-END-

Haduuuh itu kayanya di atas bahasanya lebay bangeeet ;((

Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya kim joongkook one man. Tapi saya dengernya bukan pas kim jongkook yang nyanyi tapi yesuuung

Oh iya maaf membuat junk fict lagi u.u

Review yaaa~


End file.
